


Hogwarts AU

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's failing a class and Kurt's the only one who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the biggest canon Sebastian fan, but I do feel that in another life Kurt and Sebastian could have been friends, so this happened.

Sebastian actually loathes this class. It makes absolutely no sense to him why he even needs to learn about Muggle technology in the first place. He’s a  _wizard,_ when will he  _ever_ use any of this? He’s doing quite well in all his other subjects, because he  _is_  smart and he knows what he’s doing. Potions and spells come naturally to him, of course they do. But Muggle Technology? He finds it ridiculous that it’s a required course.

As a Pureblood, people might assume that he’s only saying that because he’s an elitist snob who hates Muggles, but he’s really not _._ His parents raised him better than that, and his family has a number of Muggle born friends. It’s not even about the fact that this is the only course that he’s failing (although, it might be a  _little_ about that, if he’s being really honest). It’s just a really boring class and he has no interest for it. He gets that they’re trying be more inclusive and spread awareness and all that, but he doesn’t particularly think that learning the  _true_ function of a mop will help him in his future.

Besides, isn’t the whole point of this school to learn about magic, to practice spells and figure out how to make potions? If he wanted to learn about Muggle gadgets he’d just do it on his own time.

The worst part of it all though is that the best student in the class, the student that Professor Holliday suggested he should get tutored by, is the one student in all of Hogwarts that he  _hates._ He gets why Kurt is so good at this, he’s a half blood and was raised by his Muggle father, so of course the questions are easy to him. Of course he knows what the purpose of a rubber duck is and what exactly the purpose of recycling is. He was raised with that information all around him, and it’s an unfair advantage, really.

Sebastian’s hatred for Kurt is a result of a variety of factors, starting with the fact that he does  _not_ belong in Slytherin. Sure he’s determined and smart and a little sneaky, but he’s far too nice. And yeah, Sebastian gets that he’s playing on stereotypes, but you have to have  _some_ degree of cynicism to succeed in this house, and Kurt seems to lack it completely.

Sebastian thinks about the time that Kurt put a silencing charm on the Berry girl, and he thinks, begrudgingly, maybe Kurt  _does_ belong in Slytherin, just a little.

That doesn’t actually matter, though, because he still hates Kurt, because Kurt gets  _all_ the attention from the cute guys. They think he’s edgy but still nice and it  _sucks_.

So the fact that Sebastian has to go, with his tail between his legs, to ask for help from the one guy in all of Hogwarts that he  _hates;_ it’s basically the worst scenario he could ever imagine.

He spots Kurt sitting on the small couch in the corner of the common room, reading over a letter, when he decides it’s the perfect time to ask. He nods at Kurt in greeting, sliding down to sit next to him. Kurt just stares at him, the grip on his letter going tighter. Sebastian honestly just wants the conversation over with so he can leave, so he quickly declares, “I need your help.”

Kurt simply continues to stare at him, and laughs out, “Why would I ever help you?”

“You don’t even know what it’s for!” Sebastian grumbles in response.

“Professor Holliday already told me that you’re failing, it’s pretty funny actually. The self proclaimed golden boy of Slytherin can’t even pass what’s been repeatedly declared the easiest course in Hogwarts.” Kurt remarks with a small grin. Sebastian wants to slap the smirk off his face, it’s just  _one_ class, honestly, the way Kurt’s smiling you’d think that Sebastian was failing  _everything._

And Sebastian’s over this conversation already, so he rolls his eyes and says, “Ugh. Whatever. I can learn it on my own.”

“What, the way you have been so far? Not gonna happen, Craigslist.” Kurt scoffs, eyeing him closely.

Sebastian doesn’t even know what a Craigslist is, and he’s pretty sure that the confusion on his face must be obvious, going by Kurt’s pretty remarkable eye roll.

“Seriously? No wonder you’re failing.”

“Yes. We’ve established that I suck at this one dumb thing, but I can make it worth your while if you tutor me,” He flirts. He doesn’t particularly want to sleep with Kurt, but if that’s what it takes, he’s willing to do anything to pass. As much as Sebastian hates him and he’d never be the first to admit it, but Kurt’s eyes are actually very pretty, and he’s not all that bad looking. He could think of worse things to do with his time.

Kurt balks at the suggestion, says, “Please, I wouldn’t touch you with a rusty pole.”

And alright, as much as he doesn’t care, it’s a little uncalled for how disgusted Kurt sounded at the thought, and Sebastian can’t really help it when his face falls, a little. He’d deny that it happened if you asked him, but he does take pride in the way he looks. Sebastian knows when to give up, and he doesn’t really have anything else to offer Kurt, so he figures he’ll just bribe-slash-threaten a first year to steal the exam for him.

“Alright fine. Maybe there is one thing you can do for me.” Kurt mumbles, as Sebastian gets up to leave.

He perks up, and looks at Kurt curiously. “And what exactly would that be?”

“Tell Karofsky to stop following me around. It’s super creepy, and I don’t actually want to jinx him like I’ve been threatening because his dad’s part of the Ministry. He’ll listen to you because he’s half in love with you. And it helps that your dad’s his boss.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, but he’s surprised at how much thought that Kurt has put into this. He knows that it’d be easy enough to get Karofsky off Kurt’s back. It helps that he has absolutely no qualms with breaking a few rules to get there. So he agrees quickly, holding out his hand and saying, “You’ve got yourself a deal, Hummel.”

Kurt nods, gingerly shaking his hand. He pulls his hand back quickly and states, “We’ll meet at the library in a few hours. Bring your books, and we’ll figure out where exactly you need help.” He goes back to reading his letters, and Sebastian knows that’s his cue to leave.

Later, when they’re sitting in the library and Kurt’s reading over his essay, Sebastian realizes that this isn’t actually so bad. Kurt definitely knows what he’s talking about, and he’s actually  _very_  funny.

“I’ve realized what your problem is” Kurt says, glancing up from the paper.

Sebastian kind of wants to scoff, because he doesn’t have  _any_ problems, but he asks, “What is it?” is his most gentle voice, anyway.

“You try too hard to connect it back to the wizarding world, because that’s what you’re used to.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Look, right here, you’re supposed to be talking about the making of a pencil, but the way you’re describing it, it sounds more like a quill.”

Sebastian just stares at his own writing. They’re both writing devices, he doesn’t really see what the point of giving them different names is. He tells Kurt as much, and Kurt just rolls his eyes.

“Do you have any idea how it felt to come here and have to unlearn what I was raised with? Like, you guys use actual birdsinstead of email to send letters, it’s ridiculous.”

Sebastian scoffs and wants to interject to say that owls are an incredibly advanced, reliable system to transport information and have been used for several generations, but Kurt keeps talking.

“The point of this course is so that people who were raised in the wizarding world see those differences and understand what it’s like to be Muggle-born. So all you need to do is shift your perspective.”

“And you got all of that from one paper?” Sebastian asks, a little surprised.

“Yes. And, I mean, we  _do_  live in the same dormitory. I guess I picked up on a few of your mannerisms.” Kurt responds, handing him back his paper.

“Right. I still don’t really know what exactly to study, though.” Sebastian responds.

“We’ll work on that next time. This wasn’t as awful as I thought it would be, Sebastian. See you later.” Kurt says with a grin, gathering up his things and getting ready to leave.

Sebastian grins back and he can’t really help himself when he whispers, “You could always help me with other things, too” just to see Kurt blush.

But Kurt doesn’t blush, not even a little. He rolls his eyes and whispers right back, “In your dreams, Smythe” before walking away.

Sebastian grins at his receding figure, impressed. He never thought that would go as well as it did, that he might actually be able to call Kurt a  _friend_ after all this. 

But he has to admit, he is kind of excited at the prospect of being friends with Kurt. Not just because the two of them would wreak absolute havoc as a combination, but because Kurt’s smart and funny, and he’d make a truly exceptional wingman, the way he’s such good friends with Elliott, the pretty Ravenclaw.

That’s just the Hummel effect, apparently.  


End file.
